


Third Time's The Charm

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't expect things to be perfect the first time around. Nor the second, for that matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Time's The Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Paint It Red December 2012 Monthly Challenge - prompt: "mistletoe and wine".

The first time they kiss is one of the most awkward moments either of them has had to face in a long time.

She accidentally bumps into him as he's strolling towards his couch with a freshly brewed cup of tea in his hand, and all he's able to do is save her silk blouse from disaster.

They're contemplating the mess at their feet when Ron shoots them a smirk as he's passing by, pointing out they're right under the mistletoe some unidentified fool dared to hang in the middle of the bullpen.

All eyes are on them as Jane gives her a quick peck on the lips before hastily retreating into the kitchenette. Lisbon blushes crimson and all but flees to her office, leaving the kind-hearted Grace to clean up the puddle of tea on the floor.

xxx

The second time they kiss they're both tipsy – more than that, actually.

He's both angry and relieved that Red John didn't die at his hand, while she's afraid he's going to pull away from her for good this time.

His lips are rough on hers, as if he's demanding payback for what she's done. Then everything's a blur; in the morning she wakes up on her office couch with his jacket draped over her naked body.

Jane's nowhere to be seen, and she can't help shivering as she gathers her clothes scattered around the floor.

She carefully folds his jacket before laying it on his couch. Perhaps she's just lost her best friend over a drunken one-night stand, and that's a thousand times worse than him leaving because she's robbed him of his revenge.

xxx

Lisbon's pretty sure there will be no more kissing from now on. He stays at the CBI, but they barely speak to each other – and even when they do, it's only for something related to a case.

She starts leaving the office earlier in the evening; can't bear the thought of him brooding in the attic all by himself, and she knows he won't come down to his couch until she's left for the night.

Tonight she can't find her car keys though. She rummages through her bag, her pockets, her desk drawers; and yet the keys are nowhere to be seen.

Angry tears begin to trickle down her cheeks as she tries to figure where she might have lost them.

All of a sudden she's aware that there's someone behind her. Jane is standing on the threshold of her office, his right hand toying with her key ring.

She snatches it from him and stalks out of the bullpen. Given their current situation it's not fair of him to be playing pranks on her; it's almost cruel, as a matter of fact.

He catches up with her before she can get into the elevator, his fingers wrapping around her elbow in a sort of silent plea.

This time his lips are very gentle as they meet hers. Something akin to a sob escapes her throat before she finally relaxes against his chest.


End file.
